Thawed
by Inkweaverzyx88
Summary: One year after Arendelle became a Frozen wasteland and recovered, Queen Elsa is withdrawing from her social life and is only present for royal obligations. Anna decides to begin a quest to find her sister's true love to help the Queen come out of her shell. Includes two OCs and all original music!


_Verse 1: Exactly one year ago to the day,_

_Elsa and I reconciled and since then we're a okay,_

_This summer has been wonderful you see,_

_And it's all because,_

_I feel free,_

_Chorus: I'm free to be,_

_Anything I please,_

_I'm free to go,_

_The metaphorical chains are gone,_

_Ever since I made things right with my sister exactly a year today,_

_I'm free to do things,_

_My own way,_

_Verse 2: The gates are open wide, _

_Kristoff's by my side, _

_The summer sun is golden and shining,_

_I just can't stop smiling,_

_And it's all because,_

_Chorus,_

_Verse 3:_

_Life has been fabulous and fine,_

_I just wish Elsa wouldn't hide,_

_She's been rather distant with me,_

_But someday I'll hear her sing with glee,_

_Chorus_

Anna glanced worriedly at Olaf, wringing her hands. "Elsa's starting to isolate herself again, and I don't know what to do..."

"Maybe she needs a hug.I know hugs always seem to make people happy again."Anna shook her head. "I've already done it, but you're welcome to try."The tiny snowman pondered for a moment. "Hmm. What worked last time?"True love!" Anna's eyes widened in realization. "We just have to set her up with somebody!"Jumping to her feet, Anna started pacing. "I have to send letters to every eligible nobleman in every country that we have relations with. This is gonna take a lot of work. But you can't tell Elsa Olaf!" Olaf nodded solemnly. "You got it Anna! Oh wow..I've never kept a secret before..This is so exciting!" Olaf giggled. Anna smiled at her friend. "Thanks Olaf. I'm gonna go recruit Kristoff. We need all the help we can get!" "Sven give it back! Sven c'mon…" Kristoff was glaring at his best friend who was playing keep away with an engagement ring. Sven grinned with the ring in his teeth. "Sven I will give you a thousand carrots for that ring!" Sven spit the ring out with a smirk. Kristoff smiled and patted the reindeer's shoulder. "Thanks buddy." "Kristoff! Kristoff I need your help!" Kristoff slipped the ring back into his pocket. "We're right inside Anna!" Anna came running in with that familiar look of determination in her eyes. Kristoff couldn't help feeling a little terrified. He knew that look meant trouble. "Anna what's up? Why do you look like you have a plan? Should I be concerned?" "I'm worried about Elsa." Kristoff shrugged. "What are you worried about?" "She's shutting people out again. I don't want to lose her again Kristoff.." Kristoff kissed Anna gently. "You're not going to lose her. Stop worrying so much." Anna smiled. "I came here because I know how to fix this." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "How are we going to fix this Anna?" "By finding Elsa's true love!" "Anna you can't force someone to find true love!" "But we can try!"

_Verse 1: Anna my dear, I know you're upset, But these things take time, Don't fret, _

_Elsa will be well, She's just a little sad, Here's the thing about this plan, If I say it this way will you understand_

_Chorus:True love has to happen naturally, true love is not bound by the chains of society,_

_True love is a curious thing, it can't be forced, it can't be controlled. And it is quite old. _

_Verse 2:If what you say is true, that Elsa needs help from you, Then be careful and kind, _

_Don't rush, and stay sound of mind, I will do my best to find her soulmate at your request,_

_But you see Anna my dear, Remember this, I must make sure I'm clear,_

_Chorus_

_Verse 3: Anna my true love, It's been a year and two months, The story of us is unconventional and I do believe the time has come for me to ask, Anna would you please, Well would you marry me? _

_Anna: Yes! A thousand times yes!_

_Chorus _

Anna was beaming. "We have to go tell Elsa! And Kristoff?" "Yeah?" "Don't tell Elsa about our plan..I will talk to her." "Wouldn't dream of it."

Meanwhile Elsa had slept in late this morning...

_Elsa: No..Not again.._

_Why must I be so strange? _

_These dreams I have are simply deranged,_

_I can't stand it anymore,_

_But I can't walk out that door and tell her the truth,_

_Ice powers are one thing Elsa, _

_but these dreams are another,_

_Being an ice queen is one thing but how can I also be,_

_No,_

_I won't say it aloud,_

_Perhaps they're just dreams,_

_But I have them so often,_

_But if I told Anna would she put the nails in my coffin?_

_How can I tell her? _

_How can I be sure?_

_This is why I've closed the door,_

_It happened a few months ago,_

_Anna will never, ever know,_

_I saw a woman in the garden,_

_She was lovelier than the flowers she tended,_

_And then the dreams began_

_Something changed inside me,_

_I realized,_

_Something new,_

_But they must never, ever know,_

_For if they do,_

_My face in this in this kingdom I._

_will never show_

"Elsa? Are you awake?" Elsa smiled at the sound of her sister's voice. "Come in Anna." Anna skipped into the room. "Elsa why is it so dark in here...Did you sleep in again?" The light in the princess's blue eyes dimmed with worry. Elsa touched her sister's hand. "Anna I'm okay...Anna stop worrying..I'm fine..Really...I promise." Anna sighed. "Elsa I just wish you would stop being in your room so much. You only come out to eat or to be all royal and stuff. You need to be out there. Elsa you need to meet people and make friends." Elsa rolled her eyes. "I do have friends! I have you." Anna shook her head. "Not just me and I know you also mean Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are your friends too but..What I'm really trying to say is that you need to meet someone who is more than a friend. Maybe you need to have some balls here so you can meet some cute noblemen." Elsa backed away with her eyes filled with anxiety. "I don't think that's a good idea Anna.." Anna pouted. "Elsa..Could you at least try before shooting my idea down?" Elsa sighed deeply. "Fine..We'll give this a try. But you are in charge of this ball okay? And don't drain the treasury." Anna grinned and hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you so much Elsa! This is going to be great! You'll see!"

_He's too tall,_

_He's too wide,_

_He has no hair,_

_He's got too much,_

_He's too weak,_

_He's too tough,_

_Anna why are you making me do this? _

_Elsa just relax,_

_Just keep breathing,_

_Oh my god you're driving me crazy,_

_He's too dumb,_

_He's too smart,_

_He loves sports too much,_

_He's married to his art,_

_Elsa please you're being kind of rude,_

_Kristoff please tell the chef's we need more food,_

_He really smells,_

_He's too clean,_

_He's too nice,_

_And he's too mean,_

_Alright that's it,_

_I give up, _

_I can't watch anymore so let's just stop_

Anna collapsed on her bed. "This is hopeless..Kristoff what are we going to do?!" Kristoff stroked Anna's hair. "We'll figure something out. Maybe she just isn't ready … I told you we can't force her to fall in love." Anna sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know..I just wish that Elsa had what we had..I don't want her to be alone." Kristoff held Anna's face in his strong and warm hands. "She won't be..Until she finds true love she has us. Try to remember that." Anna smiled. "I'm so lucky." She kissed him tenderly. Kristoff blushed and grinned. "We both are." There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Olaf shuffled in with a frightened expression. "Anna the guards found a flag from the Southern Isles! There was scroll attached to it that said..It said.." Anna took Olaf's hand. "What did it say Olaf?" Olaf looked up at the princess with a horrified expression. "It said: We're coming."

Lady Iris Hutcherson swam to shore with her brother Sir Arthur close by her side. "Those damn vikings...I hate when this happens..Why were we here again?" Iris rolled her eyes. "We were

supposed to be collecting pay in Germany. Guess we won't be getting that money for a while." Iris saw a castle in the distance. "I've seen pictures of this place before Arthur..We're in Arendelle." Arthur sighed. "Oh great the ice queen's kingdom..I heard despite her being cold she's hot." Arthur winked at his sister. Iris shoved him playfully. "Show some respect. We need to head to the castle." Arthur smirked. "Adventure..Well as long as you're with me sis..We can do anything." Iris grinned and patted her older brother's shoulder. "Arendelle better watch out then."

Kristoff saw two figures walking into the castle courtyard. He walked towards them with Sven following close behind him. The guards were alert and had their swords out. The two figures were a man and a woman dressed in ragged clothes but they were clearly clothes of a high rank. The woman had shoulder length black hair with streaks of bright green in it and the man was a tall fellow with dark skin and his hair was shaved into a single strip down his head. "Stop! Who are you?" Kristoff tried to look like he was authoritative. The man smiled as if he was enjoying a good joke. "Oh hello! I am Sir Arthur Hutcherson. This is my sister Lady Iris. We come in peace. Our ship was attacked so we swam to shore. We were the only survivors." Arthur was clearly British. Kristoff motioned to the guards to stand down. "So you guys are knights?" Iris nodded. "We are..Who are you..Not to be rude but you don't look like a prince.." Kristoff laughed. "You're right I'm not..But I am your ticket to the castle. My name is Kristoff and I'm the Royal Icemaster." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Now that's a title I've never heard before." Now that he knew the newcomers were not a threat Sven began sniffing Iris. "Well hello..What's your name handsome?" "That's my best friend Sven." Iris smiled. "He's beautiful." Sven puffed out his chest proudly and struck a pose. Arthur laughed. "He's a character, that's one thing I know for sure." Kristoff and Sven led the two knights into the castle. "Anna? Anna where are you?" "I'm in the dining hall Kristoff!" Anna was enjoying a large sandwich when Kristoff led everyone into the hall. Anna put down her sandwich and stared. She couldn't help it. The two strangers in front of her were so,well, strange. The man was of a darker complexion and built like an ox. He had a neat black beard and his hair was shaven into a single strip. He wore a nobleman's clothes but they were torn. The woman had raven shoulder length hair with streaks of bright green and her eyes were a piercing violet. She looked like she could beat up anyone just by looking at them. "Kristoff..Who are these strangers?" The man bowed at Anna's feet and kissed her hand. "My name is Sir Arthur Hutcherson. This is my sister Lady Iris. We come from England but we travel often. We are bodyguards for hire." "Wow..That's amazing! Why are you here then? We didn't exactly send for bodyguards..But it's great to meet you! I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." Iris smiled. The princess was adorable. "Our ship was attacked so we swam to shore. We were planning to collect pay in Germany for our last job. We were the only survivors.." Anna touched Iris's hand. "I'm so sorry Lady Iris. You guys can stay here as long as you want. We have plenty of room. Let me just inform Elsa..I mean Queen Elsa." Kristoff was left alone with the two knights again. "So that's your ticket into the palace.." Kristoff blushed. Arthur smirked. "I saw the way you look at her..She is lovely but obviously yours." Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. "Well I actually just proposed to her a month ago.." Iris smiled. "You two make an adorable couple. Congrats." "Thanks..We haven't really set a date or anything but we have nothing but time." Arthur grinned. "That you do! Enjoy it!" "Elsa? We have guests." Elsa put down the book she was reading and opened the door. "Guests? We weren't expecting anyone until Monday." Anna nodded. "I know but Kristoff found some strangers who are kind of stranded here." Elsa sighed. "Start from the beginning." Elsa walked into the dining hall with her chin held high. Iris saw a gorgeous woman walk into the dining hall. She was tall with unreal curves and had white-blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Iris nudged Arthur and he whispered. "Ice, Ice Baby." Iris rolled her eyes. Elsa saw the most beautiful woman in the world sitting next to Anna. She was tall, and clearly of noble birth the way she carried herself. She had black shoulder length hair with spring green streaks. Her eyes were a piercing, angry violet. Elsa felt herself get weak at the knees but she pulled herself together. She was the Queen and she must present herself as such. "You must be Lady Iris. I am Queen Elsa." Iris bowed low and kissed the blonde's hand. "It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you Queen Elsa." Elsa felt her cheeks heat up as she felt a tingle in her hand where Iris's lips had touched. "T-That is most kind of you to say Lady Iris." Arthur was smirking. Iris smiled warmly at Elsa. "I was taught at a very young age to show respect to those who deserve it Queen Elsa." Anna could feel a change in the room. She had noticed Elsa blushing and how her sister was watching Iris intently. The princess could feel something like an electrical charge between the two women. Elsa finally took her eyes off Iris and noticed Arthur with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "I'm so sorry for not acknowledging you sir." "All is forgiven Queen Elsa. I am Iris's brother Sir Arthur Hutcherson. We are traveling bodyguards who have lost our way due to some vikings sinking our ship. Do you mind if we stay here until we can find transportation?" Anna got an idea. She knew she shouldn't meddle in Elsa's life but she was curious. "Actually Sir Arthur we could use your assistance! You see my ex-fiance may be planning to attack the kingdom so it would be most helpful, if you..uh..if we employ you? We will pay! And you can both have your own rooms here for free!" Elsa glared at her sister. "Anna! What are you doing?!" Anna smiled. "Elsa they could protect us better than any of our regular guards could. Why not hire them and see what happens?" Elsa rubbed her temples and sighed. "Alright..Sir Arthur you and Lady Iris can stay in our finest guest rooms. Dinner is at seven..Don't be late." Iris bowed again. "Thank you for your hospitality and kindness Queen Elsa. We are humbled with gratitude." Arthur bowed as well. "What she said."

Elsa went to her room after instructing Anna to show the two guests to their respective rooms. The blonde let out a deep sigh of relief. Now that she was finally alone she could evaluate what just happened in the dining hall.

_Anna: "Elsa? Can I come in?_

_Elsa: "I can't talk right now.._

_Anna: "But it's important!"_

_Elsa: "If you must.." _

_Anna: So I hate to barge in like this but I have a question for you_

_Elsa: You do? _

_Anna: I do..It's not quite polite to ask but I must know_

_Elsa: What must you know?_

_Anna: Well you see I have a theory _

_Elsa: What is the theory?_

_Anna: Promise not to run away_

_Elsa: Now I'm wary_

_Anna: I'm sorry, this is a little scary_

_Elsa: I promise but let's get to the point, _

_Anna: I don't like making judgements when I barely have enough information you see _

_Elsa: Anna stop beating around the bush, say what is on your mind_

_Anna: I'm sorry I just don't want to be unkind_

_Elsa:Wait..Is this about Lady Iris? _

_Anna: It is..That was a pretty good guess_

_Elsa: So you know my pain..why have you not run away_

_Anna: Elsa there's no need to be ashamed, I know and it's okay_

_Elsa: Anna I'm afraid_

_Anna: This is why I'm here, Don't be scared_

_Elsa: So we're okay then? You don't think I'm strange? _

_Anna: No I don't you see, I've read books about this sort of thing_

_Elsa: I love you_

_Anna: I love you too, You're never alone _

_Elsa: Thank you_

_Anna: "She is really cute." _

_Elsa: "Shut up." _

Iris found Elsa in the garden reading. "Queen Elsa?" Elsa was so surprised she fell off the bench and then when she hit the ground a patch of ice appeared under her. The ice queen tried to get up and slipped yet again this time ripping her dress. Iris held her laughter in. "Queen Elsa are you alright?" Elsa's face was bright red. "I-I-I've never been better Lady Iris." Iris helped her up. "Your knee is bleeding." "It is? Oh..It is.." Elsa felt another patch of ice forming under her and Iris which caused the queen to fall on top of the knight. "Elsa! Are you al-What is going on here?" Anna glared at Iris. Iris helped Elsa up again. "I'm so sorry about this Princess Anna. It seems the Queen lost control of her powers in my presence and I was only trying to assist her." Iris bowed and walked away.

Anna laughed after Iris left. Elsa glared at her. "It's not funny Anna." "Yes it is! It's actually really sweet that you get that nervous. I guess you really like her." Elsa blushed. "Well..She's so..I don't know..She's.." "Beautiful? Compelling? Strong? Noble?" "Yes..All of those things.." Anna giggled. "Elsa I've never seen you like this. It's so cute." Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I'm cute?" Anna smirked. "I'm sure Iris thinks so." Elsa blushed again. "You do?" Anna nodded. "If she has any sense she does." Elsa smiled. "Thank you..For all of this." Anna smiled back. "Hey..I love you just the way you are."

"So what just happened there sis?" Arthur had the biggest grin on his face. Iris shrugged. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."Arthur chuckled. "Really? Well,the Queen has a huge crush on you." Iris looked at her older brother with a bewildered expression. "She what?" "Iris my dear don't play dumb..C'mon you saw the way she looked at you." "How the heck did she look at me?!" "Like a man seeing the sun for the first time." Iris glared at him. "I think you're just trying to set me up with our employer." "And I think you're floating down a big bad river called De-Nile." Iris took out her sword. "Is that a challenge dear brother?" Arthur drew his sword as well. "But of course little sister, how clever of you to figure that out." As the two siblings were fencing, Anna was watching them with Olaf. Olaf was floored. "Look at them Anna! They're amazing! I wish I could do that!" Anna giggled. "Maybe they could teach you." Olaf smiled hopefully. "You think so?" Anna smiled. "Olaf can you keep a secret?" "Yeah of course I can! What's going on Anna?" Anna's smile grew wider. "See the woman fencing?" "Ah-huh.." "Well...Elsa has a crush on her." Olaf smiled. "Really? That's great! They would be really cute together! Does the woman like Elsa?" Anna bit her lip. "I don't know if Lady Iris likes her or not...I can't tell."

Two months later…

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa wake up!" Elsa opened her eyes to find Anna's orbs of blue twinkling with excitement above her. "What is it Anna?" "Elsa it's Halloween! The ball is today!" Elsa bolted upright in bed. "Okay let's get ready. We have a lot to do today."

"It's been two months little sis! When are you going to make your move?" Arthur and Iris were watching Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven help the servants set up for the ball. Iris blushed. "These things must be done in a delicate manner. Especially with a queen as tightly wound as Elsa." Arthur smirked. "It didn't take time with that Russian princess. What was it? Twelve hours?" Iris grinned wickedly. "Ten actually." Arthur smiled. "You little minx...I love you." Iris shoved him playfully. "What about that Indian captain of the guards?" Arthur practically giggled like a schoolgirl. "Oh that took two hours." "Arthur I can't hurt her though..Her sister would kill me. She's different than the others..She's..She's pure." Arthur smirked. "You've fallen for her." Iris flushed. "Have not!" "I don't believe you...You so have." Iris smiled shyly. "So what?" Arthur kissed his sister on the cheek. "Leave the heartbreaking to me then beautiful. Go win your lady." Iris felt Elsa looking at her from across the courtyard. "Perhaps I already have Arthur..Perhaps I have.."

"You wanted to see me Queen Elsa?" Elsa felt her heart quicken as she felt Iris's presence. "Yes..Please sit down Lady Iris." Iris sat and felt tension and fear come off the queen in waves. "Lady Iris I'm troubled." "Troubled by what Queen Elsa?" Elsa still refused to look at the knight for fear of giving everything away. "Lady Iris what happened at the ball tonight can't ever happen again..Especially in public." Iris cocked her head. "We were merely dancing Queen Elsa..It doesn't have to mean anything if it troubles you so much." Elsa glared at Iris. "This has nothing to do with me! This has to do with my public image!" Iris looked annoyed now. "Oh how scandalous and strange..The queen was dancing with another woman!" Elsa clenched her fists while shaking with fear and rage. "Stop it! Don't you dare speak to me in that way Lady Iris!" Iris slipped Elsa in her arms and held her chin up. "Queen Elsa..Don't be afraid of what you feel." Elsa's lip trembled. "Fear doesn't even begin to cover it." Iris kissed Elsa gently. Elsa felt herself getting lost in Iris. If this is what kissing felt like the queen had almost wished she had done it sooner. Perhaps it was the timing that made this perfect though. Iris ended the kiss. Elsa felt breathless. "I am afraid but Lady Iris..Could you kiss me..again?" Iris smiled. "As you wish my queen." "Elsa? Elsa..Elsa wake up...We have to get dressed for the ball now." "Oh..Yes..Thank you Anna..I'll get ready now." Anna smiled. "Did I hear you say Iris in your sleep?" Elsa flushed. "What?! No..I said pies...I was dreaming of chocolate pies.." Anna perked up at the word chocolate. "I love the chef's chocolate pies.." Elsa smiled back at her sister. "I do too..I must have been excited to see her...I-I-I mean them!" Anna held back a smirk. "Well I'm sure they will be delicious!" Elsa nodded. "Yes I'm sure."

_Tonight is the night, tonight's the night,_

_The moon of All Hallows Eve will decide,_

_Spark or no spark? _

_Dance or no dance?_

_Will you kiss her or you will you miss your chance?_

_The stars will decide,_

_The factors of romance are aligned,_

_But we won't know until after tonight,_

_You put on your suit, _

_She puts on her dress, _

_You see her enter the hall at the top of the steps, _

_Her beauty is beyond compare,_

_Your mouth is on the floor so all you can do is stare,_

_She catches your eye, _

_She begins to blush,_

_You wink at her and she freezes up,  
You walk over there and ask her todance,_

_She declines but you will have another chance,_

_Three hours pass and the guests are all gone, _

_She finally says yes and you hear your song,_

_You take her in your arms, _

_Your heart is pounding fast,_

_She's flustered and shy,_

_Then you kiss her at last, _

_She wants to run away,_

_But there's no one there,_

_So she actually smiles,  
And you lean in again, _

_This was the ball on All Hallows Eve,_

_The odds were in your favor,_

_She's forever yours to keep _

"Sven come back here! Sven c'mon I'll give you as many carrots as you want!" Kristoff was running after his best friend all over the palace. The reindeer had snuck out of his stable and had seen an open door as an opportunity to wreak havoc. Sven went into Elsa's room which the door had been left open by a forgetful servant. The reindeer saw a dress on the bed and grabbed it. Then he took off. Elsa was enjoying a nice warm bath. She slipped on a towel and went into her room to find her dress gone. She silently cursed the servants who had just taken her washing, which of course had all of the rest of her clothes. The queen ran out of her room to find Sven holding her dress with a look of mischief in his eyes. Elsa ran towards him without realizing her towel had slipped off as she ran. The cold air didn't bother her so she paid no attention to the change in temperature. Sven turned a corner and Elsa ran right into Iris. The queen had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. "Queen Elsa?" Elsa squeaked. No words came out of her mouth due to extreme shyness and awareness of her lack of clothes. Iris took her hand and led Elsa into her bedroom. "Queen Elsa..Feel free to find some clothes. I'll be outside the door." Elsa nodded. Iris left the room and Elsa found a dress that was red and more revealing than anything she had ever seen. She didn't feel right in a suit so she went for the only dress she could find. Iris saw Elsa in the dress and blushed. "Q-Q-Queen Elsa..You look….Wow…" Elsa blushed. "Why thank you Lady Iris..It's a bit more revealing than what I'm used to but I like it..It's different." Lady Iris smiled. "Would you like to dance?" Elsa looked amused. "But there's no music." Iris put a record on her dusty record player. A soft,slow song started to play. Iris took Elsa's hand and then suddenly the queen was in the knight's arms. Elsa felt her heart pounding a mile a minute. "Lady Iris...What if someone walks in?" Iris smirked. "Someone will be very jealous of me then.." Elsa blushed and looked away. Iris pulled her closer. "Hey..Look at me Elsa.." Elsa was caught by surprise when Iris addressed her casually. The blue eyes met the violet orbs that were dancing. "You're so beautiful Elsa..the most beautiful woman in all the world." Elsa flushed darker. "Iris..I-...I don't know what to say..you make me so...nervous.." Iris smiled gently. "Then don't say anything." Iris kissed Elsa for the second time. "Well,well,well..What do we have here?" Iris rolled her eyes. "Go away Arthur I'm busy.." Arthur grinned. "I see that.." Elsa's eyes widened. "Sir Arthur?!" Arthur put his hands up in defense. "Queen Elsa..you have nothing to fear from either of us." Elsa took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" Elsa's mask was up again. She untangled herself from Iris and a cold look in her eyes returned. Arthur sighed, "I hate to interrupt this touching moment but...Princess Anna has been captured. She was in the castle gardens with Kristoff and Prince Hans and his men overpowered them. I was unfortunately not around. I have failed in my duty to protect your sister my queen. I understand if you want us to leave." Elsa felt a lump in her throat. She felt little snowflakes escape her hands. "No..We must find her. You two come with me. Have you faced an attack force before?" Iris grinned. "Queen Elsa we have faced small armies." Elsa smirked. "Then we leave now. I will have my heads of staff look after the castle."

Anna woke up in a cold and damp cave. Her hands were tied and she felt a nasty headache coming on. Kristoff was next to her with a split lip and a bruise on his cheek. "Kristoff wake up! Kristoff!" Kristoff groaned and slowly put his head up. "Anna what happened? Where are we?" Anna's eye darted around the cave. "I don't know..I'm cold and I'm scared. Have you seen Elsa?" Kristoff shook his head. "No. All I remember was that we were alone in the castle garden and now we're not." "You have me to thank for that." A charming voice spoke up from the mouth of the cave. The voice belonged to a hooded figure with several guards behind him. The man removed his hood to reveal himself as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Anna's gaze hardened to pure icy blue orbs of hatred. "Hans.." "Good to see you Anna." Hans's smile was wicked and cold. "Why have you captured us? Is it for ransom? Is it to kill us?" Hans chuckled. "Silly Anna..This is for revenge. I am using you as bait for your sister. Your reindeer man is merely here to watch me take over Arendelle with you at my side. I want this kingdom for myself. My brothers exiled me after charging me with treason so I gathered some guards that were loyal to me and I have been waiting for this moment for the past year. I've been spying on the castle ever since my exile. The perfect opportunity arose so I took it. So feel free to relax and watch your sister die." Anna struggled against her bonds. "You'll never get away with this!" Hans laughed. "Let it go Anna I've already won." "Hold up Sideburns..You forgot about us chickens." Hans turned around to see Arthur and Iris with their swords drawn. "Guards kill them or at the very least keep them out of my way." "Iris is Elsa alright?" Iris smiled at Anna as she fought like a lioness. "Why don't you ask her yourself Anna?" An icy snowball hit a guard, knocking him out stone cold. Elsa smiled, feeling satisfied with a job well done. Iris felt her heart swell up with pride as the young queen took out several guards at once. As Iris was watching Elsa a guard snuck up behind her and struck her shoulder. "Iris!" Arthur ran to his sister's side. "Elsa keep it up I'll keep her safe." Elsa nodded her eyes filled with worry. "Iris..I'm gonna do something crazy.." Iris grinned through the pain. "Boy toy time?" Arthur nodded. "It's time to save Arendelle." Arthur walked up to Hans. "Hey Hansome.." Hans raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Arthur smirked. "You heard me you big hunk." Hans ,amazingly ,blushed. "Um...I-I-I..What is going on?!" Arthur pulled Hans close and led him to the makeshift bed inside the cave. "Don't question baby just listen."

_Verse 1: I see you're a prince, _

_Well that's very nice,_

_Have you thought the Southern Isles could use a little spice?_

_Your face is getting flushed babe,_

_I see beads of sweat,_

_Why don't you relax a bit,_

_And sit down on the bed,_

_You see I'm a man of many talents,_

_So prepare yourself be a little off balance, _

_Chorus: I'm just a man with a lonely heart,_

_And when I see others like me,_

_A certain cycle starts,_

_There's this little phrase that people like to babble,_

_Arthur Hutcherson, _

_Have sword will travel,_

_Verse 2: Now my sister and I are the perfect team,_

_Going around the world,_

_And making the green,_

_But when it comes to boys I am the champ,_

_Stop sweating Prince Hans,_

_Your suit will get damp, _

_Chorus_

_Verse 3: Now you seem to have fallen for me, _

_Well sweetheart you're as bad as can be,_

_You broke the heart of Princess Anna_

_Farewell little prince it's been fun,_

_Now go think about what you've done,_

_Chorus_

Hans woke up on a Viking Ship wearing nothing but the shackles on his hands. A large Viking with a black beard waved at him from the cell across from him. Hans screamed. Arthur threw the last of Hans's clothes into the royal fireplace. "Well that went well..The Vikings paid very well for the little prince. The money is actually more than what we were going to collect in Germany. Iris we could buy some horses. Or maybe even some new suits of armor!" Iris looked sad. "Right..When we leave..Of course." Elsa felt a wave a sadness overcome her. Anna noticed this. "Wow Lady Iris that's some gash on your shoulder...I bet Elsa could help you heal it with her powers..Right Elsa?" Elsa smiled at Anna. "Yes..I could..Come with me Lady Iris." Iris smirked and rolled her eyes. "Your sister is adorable." Elsa nodded. "She is and subtle too." Iris laughed. "Indeed she is." The two women reached Elsa's bedroom. "Take off your armor Lady Iris." Iris did as the queen asked. Iris wore a sleeveless white shirt and tight black pants. Elsa noticed Iris's arms were lean and muscular. She began cleaning Iris's wound. After the wound was bandaged Iris got up to leave. Elsa took the other woman's hand. "What is it Elsa?" Elsa pulled Iris into a kiss.

"Anna can you fix my bowtie for me?" Olaf waddled over to the princess wearing a bowtie and the cutest little top hat. Anna smiled. "Sure Olaf." Anna looked radiant in a dress of deep purple. Sven was even allowed inside the palace for this special occasion. He wore a black ribbon with a pendant that has the crest of Arendelle on it. "So Anna what are we celebrating again?" Anna giggled. "We're celebrating the defeat of Hans and we're also having a going away ball for Iris and Arthur." Anna felt a twinge of sadness. She was going to miss the strange duo. "But what about Elsa? Is Elsa okay? She's been in her room all day again." Olaf looked at his feet. Even the happy go lucky snowman could see the spark between Elsa and Iris. Anna bit her lip. "Well Elsa has been altering the dress Iris gave her." "Oh..Okay!" Kristoff straightened his tie and walked in. He wore black and look positively dashing. "Thank you for letting me borrow this Arthur..I really should have taken Anna's offer of having a tailor come and make me one." Arthur smiled. "Silly boy this suit is a gift! I have plenty of clothes and honestly I can always get more." Kristoff blushed. "You're-You're giving this to me? I can't accept it." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Boy you can and you will. You're going to need it." The ball started smoothly and was now in full swing. There had been no sign of Elsa. Iris wore a suit of navy blue and Arthur wore a matching one in forest green. Arthur was dancing with Anna and making her laugh. Then the world stopped. Everyone stared at the figure of pure beauty at the top of the stairs. Elsa was dressed in sparkling red. All eyes were on her. Iris walked up the steps to stand beside her. The two women walked into the ball together hand in hand. The crowd was in shock but said nothing. Elsa felt nervous but then Iris squeezed her hand. She smiled. "May I have this dance dear knight?" Iris's smile lit up her whole face as she said: "But my queen what if someone should see us?" Elsa winked. "Then they will be most jealous of us." Iris pulled the blonde close and touched her cheek. "Your eyes are holes of blue ice I've fallen in." Elsa flushed. "And yet you seem to be ready to climb out Lady Iris." Iris smirked. "Actually I sunk the ladder my queen. I've decided to stay." Elsa grinned and kissed the dark haired knight. "Wonderful because you're one thing I'm not going to let go."


End file.
